watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Firestar
Firestar is a handsome bright ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, green eyes, and powerful shoulders. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Firestar is described as a kittypet with a flame colored pelt and green eyes, often sitting on a fence overlooking the forest. Bluestar takes an interest in him after watching him while patrolling. Bluestar also sees him hunting a mouse. Firestar's Quest :Firestar is constantly having dreams about unknown fleeing cats. After a Gathering, he travels to the Moonstone to share dreams with StarClan. Upon arriving and falling asleep, he speaks to Bluestar, who tells him the cats he is having dreams about are the cats of ancient SkyClan, the fifth Clan of the forest. SkyClan's Destiny :Coming Soon In the Original Series Into the Wild :Rusty, a tom living with his Twolegs, was about to go into the forest, but his friend, Smudge, stopped him and said that there were wild cats living in the forest. Rusty went in anyway, and he tried to catch a mouse, but he was attacked by Graystripe before he could catch it. Rusty fought back, but then stopped and asked Graystripe who he was. Graypaw explained to Rusty the Clans and who he was. Then, Graypaw told Rusty to get out because the other Clan cats were coming, but Bluestar and Lionheart had already found them. Bluestar told them she and Lionheart were watching them and that Rusty shouldn't hunt for fun. Then, Bluestar asked Rusty if he wanted to join the ThunderClan, because of the lack of warriors, and Rusty said he needed more time to think. So, Bluestar gave Rusty until sunhigh the next day to decide. :The next day, Rusty decided to go. Before he left, he talked to Smudge for a while, then went into the forest where Lionheart and Whitestorm was give body. Bluestar appoints Lionheart her new deputy. The next day, Tigerclaw and Lionheart show Firepaw and Graypaw around the territory. That night, Sandpaw and Dustpaw are going the gathering and they taunt Firepaw and the other apprentices about it. :Two moons pass and Firepaw is hunting and he smells ShadowClan. Yellowfang, a rogue, jumps out and attacks Firepaw, but FireFirepaw if he missed his life as a kittypet, but Firepaw said his loyalty still lied in the Clan, so he stays. He, Graypaw, and Ravenpng of the four Clans every moon, because of their skills in the assessment. Fire and Ice :In the Gathering, Brokenstar demands that the other Clans let him use their territory, or they would kill them all or drive them out. He explains that WindClan declined his offer and was chased out of their territory. Crookedstar agreed, and Bluestar said she would give her answer later. Brokenstar then says that there is a rogue wandering around the forest and that they shouldn't let kits near her. Most cats in ThunderClan assume it's Yellowfang, but they don't tell any other Clan. Firepaw expects Yellowfang will be killed, so he runs ahead to warn Yellowfang. But when he gets there, Yellowfang says that she will stay and accept what Bluestar will do to her, because Bluestar is a fair leader. When Bluestar gets back to camp, she says that she will not let ShadowClan take over their territory, and that Yellowfang was not to be harmed because Brokenstar did not say who the rogue was. Bluestar decides to share tongues with StarClan at the Moonstone, and that she will take Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Tigerclaw with her. They go off and eventually get there. After Bluestar woke up, she said that her Clan was in trouble and that they needed to go back quickly. They leave but get attacked by rats, but Barley, a loner, saves them in time. Bluestar loses a life, but no one else was seriously injured. When they get back to camp, they fight. Blackfoot, a ShadowClan warrior, tries to steal kits, but Yellowfang protects them. After the battle, it is revealed that Lionheart and Rosetail, an elder, died. Bluestar makes Tigerclaw her new deputy. Then, Ravenpaw tells Firepaw and Graypaw that Redtail killed Oakheart, a RiverClan deputy, and Tigerclaw killed Redtail, to gain power. Tigerclaw overhears this, so he tells Longtail and Darkstripe, his friends and followers, that Ravenpaw is a traitor, and they believe him. Firepaw hears this, and tells Ravenpaw. After that, Frostfur's kits go missing and Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, was found dead. Yellowfang had also disappeared, so the Clan expected it was her who killed Spottedleaf and stole the kits. Bluestar tells Firepaw to find Yellowfang, but not hurt her. He brings Graypaw and Ravenpaw with him. On his way, Firepaw decides Ravenpaw should go and live with Barley, and that Firepaw would say he was dead, to protect him from Tigerclaw. Ravenpaw goes off, and Firepaw and Graypaw continue their journey. They go into ShadowClan territory and find Yellowfang tracking the kits as well, meaning she didn't steal them. A ThunderClan patrol with Whitestorm and other cats in it comes to help, and Firepaw explains. Whitestorm listens and orders the patrol to do what Firepaw says. Yellowfang brings a few ShadowClan cats to help them, saying that they don't like Brokenstar either. They all fight and eventually, Brokenstar runs away along with the other warriors loyal to him. When they get back to camp, Yellowfang is made the new medicine cat. Firepaw and Graypaw get their warrior names as Fireheart and Graystripe. Sandpaw and Dustpaw also get their names, too: Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Fireheart tells the Clan about Ravenpaw's fake death, and the Clan mourn him. Fireheart and Graystripe finish their vigil and go to sleep in the warrior's den. Forest of Secrets :Coming Soon Rising Storm :Coming Soon A Dangerous Path :Coming Soon The Darkest Hour :Coming Soon In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Coming Soon Moonrise :Coming Soon Dawn :Coming Soon Starlight :Coming Soon Twilight :Coming Soon Sunset :Coming Soon In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Coming Soon Dark River :Coming Soon Outcast :Coming Soon Eclipse :Coming Soon Long Shadows :Coming Soon Sunrise :Coming Soon In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Coming Soon Fading Echoes :Coming Soon Night Whispers :Coming Soon Sign of the Moon :Coming Soon Theories : Shippings *FireXSand *FireXCinder *FireXSpotted *FireXBlue *FireXGray *FireXRaven *FireXTiger *FireXBramble Character Pixels Family Mate: :Sandstorm:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Sign of the Moon) Daughters: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Sign of the Moon) Father: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status unknown Sister: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Status unknown Half-brothers: :Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Deceased, Residence unknown :Socks:Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 Status unknown Half-sister: :Ruby:Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 Status unknown Nephew: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 230 Living (As of Sign of the Moon) References and Citations : Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Leaders Category:Deputies Category:Warriors Category:Apprentices Category:Kittypets Category:Father Category:Into The Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight Characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight character Category:Twilight Character Category:Sunset Character Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River character Category:Outcast character Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise character Category:The Fourth Apprentice character Category:Fading Echoes character Category:Night Whispers character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Firestar's Quest character